Halfway There
by AnnaAmieJames
Summary: For DemiStoodStrong's contest. I was given the song Halfway there by Big Time Rush. Enjoy and Review.


Hi everyone,

My name is Chad. I used to be CDC but now I'm just Chad. Now I'm just the guy who broke Sonny Munroe's heart. Of course, I was the one to mess up. Why did I order that recount? Why? Can somebody tell me that I'm stupid? I lost the only girl I loved just because I'm selfish. I'm lucky to still have her as a friend. Would I like a second chance? Sure, I would. Well I have to be happy that she still wants to be my friend. We will be together again, I feel it, I just have to wait for the time to heal all the wounds. Being friends just makes us halfway there, halfway to being together again. You know that could be a nice line for a song. I took out my guitar and started strumming it with my hand.

_When the chips are down  
>Back against the wall<br>Got no more to give  
>Cause we gave it all<br>Seems like going a distance is unrealistic  
>But we're too far from the start<em>

We are friends again, it's something. At least we're not strangers we were after the break up. We are far from start but too far from finish.

_So we take what comes, And we keep on going  
>Leaning on each others shoulders<br>Then we turn around  
>And see we've come so far somehow<br>_

I look back and see how far we came, I smile. Then I look forward and see how many things await us, I smile again, because I know we'll make that half just like we made the first one here. Sure it's going to be tough, but we'll make it. Because we're Sonny and Chad.

_We're halfway there  
>We're looking good now<br>And nothing's gonna get in the way  
>We're halfway there<br>And looking back now  
>I never thought that I'd ever say<br>We're halfway there  
>We're halfway there<em>

_If we ever flew, we would never fall  
>If the world was us, we would have it all<br>But the life we live isn't so simplistic  
>You just don't get what you want<em>

No one can stop us from doing what we want, not even gravity. But only life can stop me from having my girl back.

_So we take what comes  
>And we keep on going<br>Leaning on each others shoulder  
>Then we turn around<br>And see we've come so far somehow_

And I'm going to take what comes 'cause someday my girl's gonna come back to me and I have to be there when it happens.

_We're halfway there  
>We're looking good now<br>And nothing's gonna get in the way  
>We're halfway there<br>And looking back now  
>I never thought that I'd ever say<br>We're halfway there  
>We're halfway there<br>_  
><em>Are you ever gonna reach the stars<br>If you never get off the ground  
>And you'll always be where you are<br>If you let life knock you down  
><em>  
>Will we ever be together again if we don't try? We will always stay where we are 'cause we didn't try. Well I'm not letting that happen! I will not let that happen! 'Cause we are already halfway there. Yeah,<p>

_We're halfway there  
>We're looking good now<br>And nothing's gonna get in the way  
>We're halfway there<br>And looking back now  
>I never thought that I'd ever say<br>We're halfway there  
>We're halfway there<em>

_We're halfway there _

I felt a lot better, a lot stronger as I strummed the last accord. Then I heard a sob, a quiet sob. I turned around and saw my Sonshine sitting on the floor behind me with a single tear sliding down from her chocolate eye to her beautiful rosy cheek.

''Sonny, what's wrong, why are you crying?'' I asked her. She just smiled at me.

''Did you write that?'' She asked smiling.

''Yeah, why?'' I asked those big brown eyes.

''Who is it about?''

''You and me.''

''It's beautiful. Do you really mean it?''

''Yeah, look Sonny, I would really want us to have another chance, I wanna prove that I've changed, these three months without you have just been, well changing, anyway. Right now I'm just glad that we're friends.''

''Yeah, well I give you a, which one is it, fifth, sixth chance?''

''Why, Sonshine, I mean I don't trust myself then how can you?

''Do you want another chance or not?''

''I do. I love you, Sonshine.'' I leaned in and kissed the most beautiful girl in the world.

Now I know we are at the finish and I won't mess it up this time.


End file.
